


an innocent reason

by ididntwannashipit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Colton's Wedding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntwannashipit/pseuds/ididntwannashipit
Summary: There was a perfectly innocent reason why Tyler missed Colton's wedding.





	an innocent reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froggydarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/gifts).



> So there I was, having a conversation with a bunch of people about how Dylan was at Colton's wedding, and Tyler was nowhere to be seen. And there was Tumblr, showing me pictures of Tyler on the set of _Bigger_ and my brain says "well, that was a perfectly innocent and reasonable excuse not to be there, but maybe he shows for the rest of the weekend party..." and thus... my first RPF has been written. Also, froggydarren, darling, I hate you in all the best ways, and I hope there's room down this rabbit hole for me, too.

Dylan wakes when the bed shifts, dipping heavily behind him so that he rolls into the empty space. He grabs his pillow, nuzzles into it, muttering, "Late."

"Mm-mm," Tyler disagrees. "Early. It's about four in the morning. I had to fly overnight to get here." He slides into bed, wraps an arm around Dylan's center and presses a kiss to his bare shoulder. "I'm sorry I was stuck on set."

Dylan grumbles, far more awake than he wants to be, and absolutely aware of the way Tyler presses in close, hips rocking. He reaches down, grabs Tyler's hip, mumbles, "Stop it. You need to sleep."

"I slept on the plane," Tyler counters. "And when I woke up, I watched videos of you dancing." He rolls his hips slowly, the motion echoing Dylan's dance moves.

Dylan rolls over, pushes Tyler to move with him, and ends up as the big spoon, pressed tight against his back, his half wood nestled into the crevasse of Tyler's ass and one leg thrown over Tyler to help keep him still. Dylan wraps his arm around Tyler's chest, loves the way Tyler takes his hand, holds them both to his heart. The steady thump-thump lets Dylan breathe more easily as he presses his forehead against the back of Tyler's head.

"I missed you," Dylan mutters, pressing the words into Tyler's skin as he kisses his shoulder.

"I missed you, too," Tyler whispers. "I'd planned on being here, but after they worked with Colton so he didn't have to start filming until after his honeymoon, they weren't interested in giving me a day off set so I could go to his wedding. Still. I'm here until Sunday night, so I'll be around for the after party."

Dylan makes the effort to mimic his own dance motions as his hips sway, rubbing against Tyler. "Mm. And the private in-room party."

Tyler lifts their linked hands, kisses Dylan's knuckles. "And the private in-room party."

"Tomorrow morning. When I've finished sleeping."

Tyler's chuckles shiver against Dylan's chest. "Yes. Tomorrow morning. When we've finished sleeping."

It sounds perfect. Dylan pats Tyler's chest, murmurs nonsense sounds as he nuzzles his shoulder. It feels perfect, too. He's just on the edge of drifting off, letting the world of pleasant dreams wrap around him, when he remembers something. "Mm, th'were paps."

"I know." Tyler's voice is slower now. Softer, silky. He kisses Dylan's fingertips again, nips at them in a way that threatens to wake Dylan up all over again. Dylan shifts his hips, and Tyler laughs, low and warm. "We'll come up with a way to avoid them. I need to talk to Colton tomorrow anyway, after he and Jeff emerge."

Dylan knows the perfect way to handle things until then. "Stay here 'til we hafta go out," he whispers. "With me. No cameras. Safe."

Because neither of them is ready for the shit storm that would come from the paps finding out about this. Neither of them has a statement prepared, neither of them wants the awful way the public could rip them apart.

But they want this, these few moments when they can have them, and the long conversations on the phone when they can't. Dylan nuzzles Tyler's shoulder, kisses words into his skin without saying them.

"I love you, too," Tyler whispers in reply, and Dylan squeezes him, holding on as tight as he can as they both drift into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have [a tumblr](http://ididntwannashipit.tumblr.com) but it's pretty quiet. Everyone should tell me where I can get more cool Hobrien stuff!


End file.
